robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Baby Terminators
(Sarah Connor is seen tickling Baby John's stomach) Sarah Connnor: Who's my special angel? John Connor: *laugh* Sarah Connor: Who's my special joy? (John vomits on Sarah's shirt) Sarah: Geez kid, you're such a buzzkill. (A lightning flash is seen and the Terminator Baby comes out of it before taking sunglasses, a diaper, and a pin) Terminator Baby: Come with me, the Terminater Baby if you want to live. Sarah: You've gotta be kidding me. (The doorbell then rings) Terminator Baby: Don't answer it! I will answer the door in this here situation here. (Terminator Baby opens the door to reveal a puppy standing there) Terminator Baby: Oh no! Skynet has sent back the Terminator Puppy! (The Terminator Puppy pulls out a gun and shoots the Terminator Baby several times in the face) Terminator Baby: Yahhh! (The Terminator Baby flies backward and then rises back up revealing damaged skin and a steel endoskeleton on parts of his face) Terminator Baby: And now we fight with the fists and it will be a big fight. Sarah: (Kicks Terminator Puppy out the door, to Terminator Baby as she grabs John) You are ridiculous! C'mon!! (The trio run out of the house with the Terminator Baby slowly following them) Terminator Baby: Wait for me! I got the little baby legs!! (The Terminator Puppy rises and eyes a tow truck to steal) (Sarah grabs the Terminator Baby) Terminator Baby: That's a good idea Sarah Co--(farts) OH NO!! You've got to change me!! (Sarah sighs) Quickly dear! (Sarah and the Terminator Baby argue while she changes his diaper, then she leaves with John upon sight of Terminator Puppy driving a tow truck) Terminator Baby: GO!! GO!! GO!! Go! Go! Go! (Gets ran over by Terminator Puppy, but then grabs tow line) (Sarah runs with Jon in her arms as they're chased by the Terminator Puppy, through 2 guys carrying a fragile window, and was helped in the right direction by a fruit stand employee) Terminator: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! OK, Good! Good! Good! (Employee shakes his head) (Another employee finishes stacking boxes, but then runs away from an oncoming tow truck, which just shoved the stack a few feet to a red school-like building where Sarah shuts the door. As the Terminator Puppy kicks open the door, a box falls on them causing an explosion, blowing both Terminators inside a nursery.) Terminator Baby: (Picks up Terminator Puppy) You have been a naughty puppy! (Terminator Baby throws Terminator Puppy to the wall, then throws it to another wall, but Terminator Puppy morphs from rear to front. Terminator Puppy kicks Terminator Baby to the walkway of the Diaper Genie 5000 as they continue to fight. Terminator Baby takes off diaper and whips the Terminator Puppy into Diaper Genie 5000.) Terminator Baby: (Swings from tire to control panel of Diaper Genie 5000) Goo-Goo-Ka-Choo to you the Terminator Puppy! (Throws switch) (The Terminator Puppy looks helpless as it's trapped while being washed. The Terminator Baby yanks control panel and throws it in the bath, destroying the Terminator Puppy) Sarah: (Runs into scene) Is it over? Terminator Baby: Yeah, I'm thinking I need a little baby vacation. (Sarah picks him up and cradles him) Oh, that's so nice! Now I know the human feelings of a family and the love and the hug-- (Sarah throws the Terminator Baby in the Diaper Genie 5000, ultimately destroying it, scene fades to dark roadway as Sarah drives) Sarah: (narrating) Again, we thwarted Skynet, and John is free to grow up to be the savior of mankind. I think Skynet is running out of ideas for terminators at this point. But if a baby terminator can learn to love, then maybe there's hope for--HOLY SH*T! (Kid Venison appears out of nowhere and runs into the Connors) Category:Transcriptions